<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two dragon nerds save kumandra by bloo_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035289">two dragon nerds save kumandra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer'>bloo_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Pining, eventually ?, its going to be rly gay, writing this because CHILDHOOD FRIENDS TO LOVERS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_writer/pseuds/bloo_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On that eventful night, Namaari chooses Raya over her mother. Everything changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benja &amp; Raya (Disney), Namaari &amp; Raya (Disney), Namaari &amp; Virana (Disney), Namaari/Raya (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two dragon nerds save kumandra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Namari rarely doubted her mother. She was the wisest and bravest person Namari knew. But walking through these stone corridors hand in hand with Raya, her new friend who she’d soon have to betray, she second guessed  her mother’s plan. They reached a circular entrance but before going in, Namari stood in place frozen and let go of Raya's hand. She could hear her heart pounding inside of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raya….” She tried to tuck her hair behind her ear to do anything but meet Raya’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Raya let go of Namari’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would Namari really betray her mother, the queen, for someone she’d known for a day? Looking into Raya’s hopeful eyes and the dragon necklace she wore, Namari knew the answer. She gestured for them to sit cross legged on the damp cold floor. “I need to tell you something. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, even your ba.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ok go for it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly Namari told her everything. Her mother’s plan from gaining Raya’s trust to stealing Sisu’s gem to what they were going to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> the gem. Finishing the story Namari apprehensively looked up, Raya was silent through the whole thing. There was a brief pause where only silence filled the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” Namari’s heart was racing but she wholeheartedly laughed at Raya’s response anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say that.” They stared at each other for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now…” What does she do now? The whole plan and future of Fang is ruined. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raya’s head shot up as she smirked. “I have an idea,” Her smile only grew as she grabbed the dragon necklace. Realizing what she was implying, Namaari smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the way you think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say,” Raya shrugged, her smile persistently staying on her face. “We have a lot in common.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raya may I speak to my daughter alone?” Virana walked up to the two girls who had returned to the party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh sure,” Raya sent Namaari a smile before going to look for her father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she show you it?” Virana asked in a hush whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Namaari paused for a moment, “we… we just went to see the stars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm well then looks like we’ll have to keep up with this alliance charade until we can retrieve it,” Virana placed her hand on Namaari’s shoulder. “Good work anyways. No use in prying, go enjoy the rest of the party then.” Namaari’s voice was too shaky, so she only nodded in response and went to look for Raya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Namaari really hoped this will all work out.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The other chapters will hopefully be longer just want to get this out rn. If you have any ideas/concepts you'd be interested to see in the rest of this fic comment them pls!</p><p>B1SEXUAL1TY on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>